halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Ball
Team Ball is a team variant of the Oddball game type, with default weapon settings and up to 8 teams fighting for possession of the Oddball. In order to win the match, your team must hold the Oddball for a collective time of two minutes. Overview A player clocks time towards the team's counter whilst holding the Oddball. For example, in the following scenario: Red Team LegendaryMark - 0:14 CoB PEZ - 0:09 CoB Krypto - 0:07 Blue Team CoB Zervon - 0:20 Sigafoos - 0:04 Brathnok - 0:03 *Red Team has a total score of 30 seconds. *Blue Team has a total score of 27 seconds. *Red Team is thus in the lead by 3 points. Strategy Teamwork and coordination are critical to win in Team Ball, as a lone carrier is vulnerable to coordinated attacks, as are attackers single-handedly confronting a well-coordinated team protecting their Oddball-holding teammate. If your team has the Oddball: *If the team decides to camp with the Oddball, other teammates should guard all entrances to the room the ball carrier is in and secure potential chokepoints to ambush the other team, moving location when there are too little teammates remaining to provide sufficient cover. *If the team decides to go on the move, the ball carrier should be moving as quickly as possible to a relatively safe area of the map, utilising any cover and/or jumps he can. Teammates should serve to delay the enemy team, and/or retrieve the Oddball should the carrier be killed. *Teammates defending the Oddball should be well-versed with potential lines of attack, and control power weapons to negate the other team's numerical advantage and counter any power weapons they may have. When holding the Oddball: *The marker over your head makes it impossible to hide, but you can use this to your advantage by luring all the other teams to your location, where they will whittle each other down. *Going out into the open is, for obvious reasons, a terrible idea. *Make sure you actually have a clear strategy in mind - if you don't know the map well, it's probably best that you pass the Oddball to someone who does. *Many enemies underestimate the Oddball carrier. Lure them into close quarters, using corners and cover and give them the smackdown. *Stand at the edge of a bottomless abyss (such as the ones on Lockout or Elongation). Once the other team kills you, the ball will drop forward into the abyss and the Oddball will respawn at its default location, forcing the other team to walk all the way to the Oddball spawn point, wasting precious seconds of their time - especially so if one of your teammates has already been waiting there. When the opposing team has the ball: *Don't rush blindly into firefights: clocking a few measly seconds won't compare to the minutes you'll score if you've leveled the opposition and secured a safe spot, especially since you'll spend more time respawning if you die. *Killing the ball carrier will disrupt the other team, especially if they are defending a secure location. *Even if you die two seconds after getting the ball, two seconds could mean the difference between victory and defeat, so snatch the ball if your team is mere seconds away from victory. Related Pages *Oddball Category:Oddball Variants